grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Encuentro con Calavera
Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy: Encuentro con Calavera es el episodio 1 de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, perteneciente a la primera temporada, siendo el primer episodio tanto de la temporada como de la serie. Fue estrenado el 9 de junio de 2000 durante el concurso Cartoon Network's Big Pick, del que salió ganador. Originalmente fue el episodio piloto de la serie Demonio Con Carne y Compañía, situado antes del episodio Demonio Con Carne. Datos * Director de animación: Robert Alvarez * Diseñador de escenarios: C. Scott Morse * Creado por: Maxwell Atoms * Historia por: Maxwell Atoms * Dirigido por: Maxwell Atoms Sinopsis Episodio thumb|right|200px|[[Calavera hace acto de presencia.]] Billy está jugando con sus soldados de juguete en el patio de su casa cuando Mandy aparece recordándole que es el décimo cumpleaños de Don Bigotes, el hámster de Billy. Al acordarse, Billy lleva a Mandy a su habitación para ver al hámster y mostrarle a Mandy el nuevo truco que le ha enseñado a Don Bigotes: cuando oye la palabra «Bésame», enloquece y muerde a quien esté delante de él. En ese momento, el hámster empieza a agonizar y Calavera hace acto de presencia dispuesto a llevárselo. Billy le confunde con Papá Noel creyendo que va a llevarse el hámster al teatro, y mientras éste juega con la Guadaña confundiéndola con un palo de hockey, Mandy mantiene una conversación con la Muerte diciéndole que no está dispuesta a que se lleve a Don Bigotes. Harto de los dos niños, Calavera exige que le den el hámster, pero Mandy propone apostar la vida del hámster y la amistad de Calavera en un juego, propuesta que la Muerte acepta. thumb|left|200px|Los protagonistas juegan al limbo. Para llevar a cabo el evento, Calavera los lleva al Limbo para retarlos a su juego favorito: el limbo. Después de que Billy y Mandy pasaran el palo sin dificultades, Calavera lo baja aún más y parecía que iba a ganar, pero Mandy recurre a la palabra «Bésame», haciendo que el hámster reaccionara de forma violenta y atacase a Calavera, por lo que éste pierde el equilibrio, la partida y a la vez, la apuesta. Tras ello, Calavera se ve obligado a perdonarle la vida a Don Bigotes y condenado a ser el mejor amigo de Billy y Mandy para siempre. Hechos importantes * Es la primera aparición de Billy, Mandy, Calavera y Don Bigotes. * Don Bigotes cumple 10 años. * Calavera aparece ante Billy y Mandy. * La Guadaña es robada por primera vez en la serie. * Billy y Mandy visitan por primera vez el Submundo. * Calavera pierde un juego de limbo contra Billy y Mandy. * Calavera es condenado a ser el eterno amigo de Billy y Mandy. Apariciones Personajes Los personajes están por orden de aparición en el episodio: * Billy (Debut) * Mandy (Debut) * Don Bigotes (Debut) * Calavera (Debut) * Papá Noel (Mención) Lugares * Endsville (Debut) :* Casa de Billy (Debut) :* Casa de Mandy (Debut) * Polo Norte (Mención) * Submundo (Debut) :* Limbo (Debut, única aparición física) Otros * Guadaña (Debut) * Vórtice (Debut) * The Will to Power (Cameo, única aparición) Varios Producción thumb|180px|Logo original de Hanna-Barbera. * Billy y Mandy están basados en los mismos personajes aparecidos en el corto creado por Maxwell Atoms durante sus años universitarios: Billy and Mandy in Trepanation of the Skull and You. * En el tercer borrador, con fecha del 13 de octubre de 1998, el episodio iba a llamarse originalmente A Grim Situation (Una Situación Macabra). En él, Mandy no solo apostaría el alma de Don Bigotes, sino también el alma de Billy. :* En el mencionado borrador, Mandy estaría interesada en jugar con Billy a la inquisición española tras la escena inicial de los soldados de juguete. Casualmente en Super Puño se ve a Mandy disfrazada como miembra de la inquisición. * El aspecto de los personajes es distinto al de los episodios posteriores, pues serían rediseñados en Demonio Con Carne y Compañía y evolucionando a lo largo de sus posteriores apariciones. Lo mismo ocurre con la casa de Billy y la Guadaña, la cual lleva el mango de madera con una extensión por donde sujetarla. * En la versión española del episodio, hay un error de traducción cuando Calavera dice a regañadientes «Te quiero» al final del episodio. En la versión original dice «I loathe you» (Te detesto). * En su estreno, el cierre de este episodio era distinto a los posteriores, sin que volviera a verse en más de una década hasta una reemisión en 2012. Dichos créditos finales demuestran que este episodio piloto fue producido en 1999 por la compañía Hanna-Barbera. :* Encuentro con Calavera es oficialmente uno (si no el último) de los últimos cortos producidos por Hanna-Barbera. También fue la última propiedad de Warner Bros. TV en ser entintado y coloreado tradicionalmente. De adelante utilizaron otro medio propio de Cartoon Network conocido como "The Machine" que utilizaba ya técnicas digitales. Detalles thumb|180px|[[Calavera es incapaz de beber.]] * Algunas escenas de este episodio son vistas más tarde en El Comienzo de Billy y Mandy, donde se hace alusión al cambio de diseños. * Billy confunde a Calavera con Papá Noel. * Es el único episodio televisivo en el que le es imposible beber a Calavera por el hecho de ser un esqueleto, ya que en los demás episodios sí bebe, además de comer. * Calavera menciona que nunca pierde en ningún juego, pero en el episodio ¿Quién Mató a Quién? se revela que esta afirmación es falsa. * Mandy sonríe por primera vez al final del episodio. * En El Unicornio Agresivo, Mary Francis menciona un evento de su pasado situándolo "en los inicios de la serie", siendo durante los eventos de este episodio, o durante los del episodio Escuela de Magia de Toadblatt (el primer episodio de Billy y Mandy como serie independiente). Alusiones * El episodio se enfoca en Billy y Mandy retando a Calavera a un juego de limbo por Don Bigotes, haciendo alusión a la película de 1957 El séptimo sello donde el protagonista reta a la Muerte a un juego de ajedrez por su alma. * Al final del episodio, se ve a Mandy leyendo The Will to Power, del filósofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Billy und Mandy treffen Sense * Chino: 索命格林現形記 * Francés: Rencontre avec le Faucheur * Hindi (primer doblaje): Life Mein Haddi * Hispanoamericano: Presentando a Puro Hueso * Húngaro: A Kaszás színre lép * Inglés: Meet the Reaper * Italiano: Il cupo mietitore * Japonés: 死神さんこんにちは * Polaco: Billy i Mandy poznają Kosiarza * Portugués brasileño: Billy e Mandy e o Ceifador Sinistro * Rumano: Billy și Mandy fac cunoștință cu spintecătorul negru en:Meet the Reaper Categoría:Episodios de la 1ª temporada (Billy y Mandy) Categoría:Pilotos